cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sacrifice
Sacrifice is the eighth and final episode of The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 and the 8th episode overall. Summary SILAS RETURNS- A charity auction takes a tragic turn when Ivan Markov orchestrates the massacre of the participants. Once they deduce what the cult leader intends to do, the team scrambles to find a way to stop Markov from completing his objective by infiltrating the terrorist's celebratory gala. Sage kidnaps Kahri to use as leverage against the cult. Seeing nothing but futility in The Organization's aims, Gretchen invites Enzo and Gale to join her in a night of reckless debauchery. As Jo continues to agonize over her decision, Silas comes to her in the form of her late lover, Mason Lockwood. Henrietta relishes her newfound freedom, while the mysterious Gretchen Lockwood blows into town looking for Jo. Kahri brokers a deal with Ivan Markov, the new leader of the Boston Branch of the Cult of Silas. Jo gets a surprise visitor while Qetsiyah confronts Dean Winchester about his role in things to come. FLASHBACK STORYLINE- Dean discovers the final key to Silas' ascension, Qetsiyah forces Rebekah into labor, and Elijah tracks down Marcia. The team goes all out to prevent Silas' ascension. Main Cast * Shelley Hennig as Meredith Sulez & Silas * Oliver Ackland as Tristan de Martel * Michael Malarkey as Lorenzo Meddenhall * Indiana Evans as Josephine Salvatore * Amanda Schull as Henrietta Feyers * Michelle Ryan as Katherine Pierce * Scarlett Byrne as Nora Hildegard (credit only) * Teressa Liane as Mary Louise Fairchild (credit only) * Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel * Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson * and Sophia Bush as Olivia Archer Recurring Cast * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (Earth-7) * Yvonne Strahovski as Sariel * Alexandra Daddario as Kahri * Joseph Morgan as Dark Klaus * Lana Parrilla as Netzach * Natalie Dormer as Qetsiyah * Mark Sheppard as Ivan Markov * Maia Mitchell as Taryn Clint * Haley Ramm as Ariane * Andrew Lees as Lucien Castle * Adrianne Palicki as Alaska * Taylor Cole as Sofya * Hilarie Burton as Rachel Davies * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (flashbacks) * Richard Speight, Jr. as Maxwell Evers (flashbacks) * Julia Voth as Marcia Evers * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (flashbacks) * Taylor Kinney as Mason Lockwood & Silas * Ksenia Solo as Gretchen Lockwood * Chloe Bennett as Gemma Chalise * Amy Gumenick as Greta Hart * Jessica Lucas as Laylah (flashbacks) * and Ray Wise as Baal Episode Trivia * Antagonists: Ivan Markov, Silas, Sariel * This episode is Silas' first proper appearance in the present. * Nora and Mary Louise do not appear in this episode. * This episode takes place on May 29, 2012. Revelations * TBD Body Count * Gretchen Lockwood * Ivan Markov * Marcia Evers Gallery AmandaSchull-6_350h.jpg taylorkinney.jpg burying-the-ex-s.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg Normal TO307 0478Tristan.jpg The-fosters-2.16x7.jpg Mark-sheppard-on-leverage 460x325.jpg Qetsiyah.jpg WXFS3IC.jpg Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Event Episodes Category:Arc: Cult of Silas Category:The Sulez Dynasty Season 1 Episodes Category:Arc: War in Mystic Falls Category:Season Finales Category:Earth-7 Episodes Category:Episodes set in May 2012 Category:Episodes set in Boston Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes Category:Episodes with main cast absences Category:The Sulez Dynasty Episodes with main cast absences Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with one-word titles